


Just What I Needed

by Ashtareth



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtareth/pseuds/Ashtareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex. Just sex. A quickie I wrote on IRC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What I Needed

## Just What I Needed

by Ashtareth

Author's disclaimer: The characters in this story and the whole Sentinel concept belong to Pet Fly, not me. I'm just having fun, and am making no money from them. Suing me would be pointless; I'm broke. 

* * *

Blair was lying on his stomach on his small bed, legs spread, face hidden in his folded arms. Jim sat down beside him and leaned over him, nuzzling into his hair and slipped a hand between his thighs. 

"Sore?" he asked softly. 

"Uh-huh." 

"Should I be apologizing?" 

"No." Blair turned his head and lifted his shoulder from the mattress so he could see his lover. 

"It was worth it," he grinned. Encouraged, Jim slid his hand deeper into Blair's warm, still-slick crevice. 

"You know what turns me on?" he murmured into his partner's bejewelled ear. 

Blair chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I do." Jim nipped the ear. His knowing fingers rubbed gently over his partner's well-used orifice. Blair made a soft hiss of pleasure and apprehension, and his blue eyes half-closed. Jim kissed his whiskered cheek. 

"No, curly, what turns me on is knowing I can do this to you. Knowing I can touch you anywhere." 

Smiling, Blair lowered himself back down onto the bed. Jim teased and stroked his private parts, arousing him in spite of the mild discomfort. 

"What else turns you on?" Blair whispered. 

Jim kissed the damp nape of his neck through the thick curls. "Knowing that you like it when I do this," he whispered back. "Watching your face, watching you smile, hearing you moan when I touch you like this; that turns me on more than anything, baby." 

Blair lifted his hips a little, pushing back against Jim's hand, "You know what turns me on?" 

"Besides how incredibly sexy I am?" 

"Yeah, besides that, o humble one." 

Jim rubbed a strong callused finger against the soft skin of Blair's perineum. "Tell me." 

"It turns me on how strong you are," Blair murmured to the pillow. "How much bigger, and stronger you are than me." 

Jim raised his head in surprise, his hand pausing. Blair groaned. "That turns you on? Really?" Jim said. 

"Yeah. I mean, I'm used to me being the one that's stronger than my, my partners, you know? And it's, it's kind of a thrill, to know that you're strong enough to, to hold me down, to hurt me even and knowing you wouldn't." He glanced back at Jim. "Is that weird?" 

"Probably. How would I know?" Jim said, taking his hand away from Blair's ass and dropping a kiss on the curve of his back to apologize for leaving him. "You do know I wouldn't hurt you, right?" 

"Of course I know that," Blair said. "It's just, it's like, like - " 

Blair rarely ran out of words. "Like what?" Jim wondered. 

"Like a tiger that lets you pet it," Blair said. "Like riding the biggest wildest stallion in the herd, one that could kick you off and stomp you but he lets you ride instead." 

Jim grinned. "Because he loves you." He smoothed his damp fingers over Blair's warm ass. 

Blair smiled into the pillow. "Does he love me?" he asked softly. 

Jim bent over his lover again, breathing gently into his ear. "He loves you more than anything." 

Blair shivered and nudged his butt up, wanting more touching. "Do me again," he murmured. 

"Baby, you're too sore." 

"That's what lube is for. Come on, Jim, don't tease me and leave me." Blair twisted around, reaching for Jim's crotch, but Jim slid sideways, out of his reach, laughing. "No fair." 

Jim crawled onto the bed beside him. "Quit squirming, we'll both fall off." Jim spooned up behind him, wrapping his arms securely around his partner. Blair murmured happily and pressed his butt back against Jim's crotch. 

"Okay, here's the deal," Jim whispered into the curls that tickled his nose. "I'll do you, you got to tell me how it feels. Tell me what turns you on." 

"I have to make sense?" 

"Yup." 

Jim curled his arm around Blair's chest, holding him firmly against him. His other hand rubbed slow circles on Blair's belly. Blair tried to move that hand down to touch his firming cock. 

"uh-uh," Jim scolded. "The other rule is, no touching. Keep your hands on the bed and let me do the work." 

"You're so bossy," Blair muttered. 

Jim took the hand that was holding his and moved it away. He swirled his finger in the soft hair around Blair's sensitive navel. 

"Tickles," Blair murmured, wiggling. 

"Like it?" 

"yeah..." 

Jim dipped his finger in the tempting navel, making slow circles. Blair moaned. "Tell me," Jim insisted. 

"ohh...god, it feels like, I don't know, like you could reach right inside me." Blair closed his eyes tight. "I want your tongue there," he whispered. 

"Soon," Jim promised. 

"Now." 

"Now who's bossy?" 

Blair laughed. He didn't open his eyes. Jim trailed his finger up Blair's abdomen to touch a nipple, lightly rubbing with just the tip of his finger. 

"God, Jim, you're gonna kill me! I want you to fuck me!" 

Jim pinched that nipple suddenly. Blair gasped, his eyes flying open. Jim continued to massage the little bit of flesh. Blair clutched the sheets in both fists. "Tell me." 

"ohh... Harder. Do it harder." 

Jim pulled, and twisted the heated nipple, and Blair moaned. Jim switched to the other nipple, where the nipple ring had once been. "I'm glad you got rid of this," he whispered. 

"It bother you?" 

"No... but now I can do this," Jim pinched the nipple firmly, feeling the tiny hard bit of scar tissue left by the ring. 

Blair twitched and moaned. "Oh god... I love it when you get rough..." 

Jim sat up. He'd meant to tease, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed his partner flat onto his back and straddled him, sitting up on his knees. Blair blinked up at him. 

"C'mere," Jim growled, lifting Blair with hands tangled in his hair. 

Blair sat up willingly, supporting himself on his elbows. He opened his mouth and let Jim slide his thickening cock into the welcoming warmth. He played with it lazily, letting it grow hard and long in his mouth, until he could no longer contain it all. Jim held his head, fucking his mouth slowly, making soft animal noises of pleasure. Blair whimpered around his mouthful, trying to reach one hand down to his own begging erection. Jim felt the movement, and pulled away from his lover's sweet mouth. 

"Tell me," he urged, looking down into wide blue eyes. 

"I wanna eat you up," Blair whispered. "You're so awesome. I want to eat you and come in you and have you all, all at once..." 

"Lay down," Jim said, and Blair did, watching him. 

Jim turned, and stretched out over his partner's smaller body. He reached down to grasp his rigid cock and press it against Blair's lips again. Blair opened to take him in, reaching up to grasp his hips in strong hands. 

Jim braced his knees on either side of Blair's head and his elbows beside Blair's hips, and leaned down, lifting up Blair's cock with his tongue and sliding his mouth down the length of it. Blair gave a strangled groan of pleasure as Jim worked at him, his body trying to thrash and managing only a trapped little wriggle Jim wrapped his hands around the backs of Blair's thighs, holding him steady, and began to thrust his hips in a rhythm with his sucking. Blair was moaning almost musically, a hum of pure pleasure. 

Jim felt the little changes in Blair's cock, the rush and gathering of fluids, that meant orgasm was about to take him. He opened his throat and tightened his lips, and gave one last thrust into Blair's mouth as deep as he dared go, and Blair's orgasm rushed up and filled his mouth with bittersweet fluid. Blair stiffened, and his hips jerked, and he gave a muffled scream around Jim's cock, his fingers digging into Jim's ass. Jim saw red stars exploding in his vision, and he came even as he was swallowing Blair's semen. Dimly he felt Blair arching up, sucking his juices from him, and then they both were done, limp and gasping. He used the last of his strength to lift and turn and lie down beside his love. 

Blair snuggled into his arms. "Oh, that was good, babe," Blair whispered. "You always give me just what I need..." 

End 


End file.
